


Sakura

by Donoweenie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donoweenie/pseuds/Donoweenie
Summary: It's about me





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> This is the poem I went with!

Sakura

A bit narcissistic to talk about oneself  
But  
Who cares?  
Sakura is a kewl small bean like Popuko  
And scary like her, too!  
He's gorgeous, artistic, and creative, with his head in the clouds.  
Too bad, he keeps tripping over his feet.  
Despite his harsh words and straightforward truth,  
Sakura is a nice person. Sweet as a warhead…  
You got to get pass the sour layers.  
A little weird, but who isn’t?  
He's a cherry blossom by any other name would smell as sweet.  
Rose, no thanks!  
Daisy, uh-uh!  
Poppy, nope!  
Sakura will do just fine!  
He may not be the best person,  
But he's a good person, nonetheless!


End file.
